


Glasses

by Gamzee_Makaraoni, TailsDoll13 (Gamzee_Makaraoni)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Aphrodite Nico, Aphrodite kid Nico, Aphrodite kid!Nico, Aphrodite!Nico, Athena!Will Solace, Cute, Fluff, M/M, NOT AHAH, Other, and hurt u, godswap, idk what to put here um, never gonna give u up, never gonna let you down, never gonna tell a lie, that was so terrible im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/Gamzee_Makaraoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/TailsDoll13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace, head counselor of the Athena cabin, never likes to admit when he has a problem. But this is one problem that he can’t fix by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi my name is Taylor and I like Aphrodite Nico to the point where I should be arrested for it. Based off of thominchoandnewt’s Aphrodite!Nico AU on Tumblr. Check her out!  
> Featuring my OC’s that I would’ve godswapped too but ehh. Alex is non-binary and uses zhe/zher btw. And yes Alice is Hawaiian before anyone asks.

Will Solace did not like having problems.

It was only natural that he did, after all. His mother _was_ Pallas Athena, goddess of wisdom and strategy. He should be able to solve just about any problem in the world, especially if it dealt with medicine. That was his specialty.

Not to mention that his siblings would probably tease him for it. The head counselor of Athena himself, faced with a problem that he couldn’t solve? Hah! What a joke, a laughingstock! No, Will had to figure out his problems by himself. It was his duty, after all.

But this was a different problem, one that Will had no idea how to solve. And he didn’t know anyone to ask about it, much less actually ask someone for help.

It all started when Will had trouble getting his eyes to focus one morning. For some reason, everything that was more than five feet away from him was blurry, even though everything had been perfectly clear the day before. He blamed it on the fact that he had just woken up, and decided that he was right when his vision sharpened later in the day. But Will still had trouble seeing from a few feet away. No one really noticed, thankfully, which would have been awkward.

It all went downhill from there.

The next day, Will’s vision had gone blurry again, and almost seemed worse this time. He narrowly missed an arrow from the Apollo cabin when they were all at the shooting range after lunch, and their head counselor Kayla kept on looking at him funny. He nearly walked into a tree as well, and it was only Lou Ellen yanking him away from the tree that he avoided a concussion.

That night, Will began to stress to himself. What was wrong with his eyesight? Did he hit his head sometime during the past few days and not remember? Was he going blind? Did he have some type of eye cancer? Was he not getting enough sleep? He would have to find some Apollo medical textbooks on eyes tomorrow and “borrow” them. Nobody could know that he had a problem.

Of course, that wasn’t what happened.

“Hey, Solace! Is this some kind of joke?”

Will jumped, nearly dropping the cup that he was holding. “What?”

Alex Smith waved a white bottle in his face. “Dude, I asked for Tylenol. This is fricking Colgate toothpaste.” Zhe gave the bottle a weird look. “I didn’t even know that we had toothpaste in the supply closet.”

“Well, your dad’s the god of all things medical, so it only makes sense that you have that in the closet,” Will pointed out. Alex muttered something about “people that are in the closet,” but he decided to ignore it. Alex had a penchant for turning things the wrong way, and he was reminded of it almost every single day. Plus, he wasn’t in the closet anymore. “I mean, dentistry is part of medicine and all.”

“Yeah, but seriously, Solace. How do you mix up Tylenol with _toothpaste_?!”

Will blinked, realizing that Alex’s face was starting to go blurry. “I, uh, guess I wasn’t really looking when I handed Gordon the bottles. Sorry.” He blinked harder.

Zhe gave him an once-over. “Everything alright? You’re blinking a lot. I’d tell you eyes front, since I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend and all, but I know that I’m not your type.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Will rubbed his eyes. “My eyes are just being weird right now.”

Alex said something in Spanish that Will didn’t quite catch. Probably something about him being “Athena-spawn” and a promise to fill his cabin with the dreaded arachnid if he ran himself into the ground. He wouldn’t put it past zher. “Right, Solace. I have no idea what the fuck is going on, but you’re going out for the day. I’m prescribing you with tiredness, courtesy of being an Athena kid and y’all’s tendency to work yourselves to the bone. That’s probably happened before, but whatever.”

“Alex!” Will protested. He liked working in the infirmary, and leaving in the middle of his assigned shift was basically admitting that he had a problem.

“Nope. I will escort your ass personally to Alice at the front desk, just to make sure that you actually leave. I’ll also give her explicit instructions on why she should not let you get past the front desk if you decide to waltz back in here. You know how scary Alice gets.”

Will glowered at Alex. “I’m fine, I’m not even tired-“ he started to protest.

“Zip it.” Alex murmured in Ancient Greek, and suddenly Will couldn’t open his mouth. He glared at Alex, who just crossed zher arms and looked smug.

“Now. I’ve cursed you to not be able to speak until you’ve stepped foot in your cabin and taken a nap. You ain’t saying anything until dinnertime, and if you find some way to talk again, I will find the worst curse I can place, and place it on you. Understand?”

Will thought up several smart responses, even though he couldn’t say any of them. Instead, he glared and nodded.

Alex smiled. “ _Perfecto_. Follow me, _¡_ _compadre!_ ” Zhe skipped out the door, strawberry blonde ponytail swinging, and Will had no choice but to follow, lest zhe make good on zher threat.

“Hello, Alice!” Alex greeted, as zhe hoisted themselves up on the reception’s desk counter.

Alice looked up from the infirmary’s computer, frowning. “You’re cheery. And get off of the counter! Gods, how many times do I have to tell you?” But the last sentence was half-hearted. Nothing would stop Alex from sitting on top of Alice’s counter. Nothing.

Alex laughed. “Chill, sis. Anyways, I gotta tell ya a thing.”

Alice raised a platinum blonde eyebrow. “What is this thing?”

“You see, William here-“ Here Alex turned to wave at Will, who crossed his arms and glared at zher. “-said something about his eyes being all funky. And I was like ‘oh my gods _every_ Athena kid gets like this at one point or another I swear’ so I told him to go back to his cabin. Just letting you know, so that if he tries to come back in here you can curse him all you like!” Zhe said it too gleefully to sound like an actual threat.

“Uh-huh.” Alice nodded slowly. “And why is he glaring at us and not protesting any of this?”

“Oh, you know, I cursed him so that he can’t speak until dinnertime. The usual.”

Alice gasped. “Alex! You _kokohe_!” She punched zher in the shoulder.

Alex yelped. “ _¡Ah, Alice! ¿Qué fue eso para?_ ” Zhe gritted their teeth and rubbed gingerly at where Alice had punched zher. “I have done _nothing_ wrong. I am innocent!”

Alice snorted. “This time.” She turned back to the computer and started typing away. “Alright, Will, I’m clocking you out. And if I see your face in her again today, I will prove that Alex isn’t messing around when she says that I will beat your _kea_. Got it?”

Will opened his mouth to say something, until he realized that he couldn’t say anything. Glaring yet again, he nodded.

“Good. Bye-bye, William!” Alex stuck her hand in the lollipop bowl and fished out a pink Dum-Dum. Alice punched her shoulder again, which led to a squabbling in both Hawaiian and Spanish. That was ridiculous in itself, since Alex didn’t speak Hawaiian and vice versa.

When he got to his cabin, his siblings raised their eyebrows, and Malcolm jokingly asked if he got kicked out of the infirmary for being smarter than the entire Apollo cabin. But Will just shook his head, and proceeded to walk into the doorjamb of the cabin’s built-in bathroom. While he was in the shower, he somehow mixed up the body wash with the shampoo twice, and when he finally got out, his hair felt like it had been ripped out and then shoved back on his head because he had scrubbed it so hard. Why were the labels on the bottles getting harder and harder to read? Was it the shower steam, or was it his eyes? Will wasn’t going prematurely blind…

Was he?

He did manage to get some sleep, even though he was hardly tired, and by the time dinnertime rolled around, he could talk again. But Will was still bothered. What was going on with his eyes, and why couldn’t he just figure it out?

LINE

“What’s bothering you, babe?”

Of all the times to forget that his boyfriend was an empath…

It was after dinner, in the few hours between dinner and the campfire. Campers were finishing up their daily tasks, hanging out with their friends, making plans for the next day. Will, as usual, was sitting with his boyfriend under the tree.

Nico di Angelo was…interesting. He was a son of Aphrodite, and was all-around one of the sassiest members of camp. Before he started dating Will, he had also been one of the flirtiest members. He still flirted here and there, but it was mostly to annoy people or just to mess with his friends. At first glance, Nico seemed like a typical party person: not very smart, weak, and just looking to get down people’s pants. He didn’t seem to care for anyone but himself, and way too many people were willing to stereotype him like this.

But Will knew better. Nico really did care for his friends, and underneath his sassy and flirtatious exterior, he was an honest and nice person. He wasn’t afraid to stand up for himself or for others, and he was always ready to fight back, in contrast to Will’s more pacifist nature. Which was probably one of the biggest reasons why Will had fallen for him.

After his rather stressful day of worrying over his eyeballs, all Will wanted to do was hang out with Nico. The son of Athena just wanted a break, and forget about what was on his mind.

But this wasn’t very easy when your boyfriend was sitting next to you, and he could easily tell how you were feeling just by brushing his shoulders against yours. Nico didn’t abuse his powers often, but too often he liked to use them to tease Will.

Will started internally panicking. “Um, nothing. Everything’s fine.”

“Mm-hmm,” Nico hummed. “And everyone survived the Hunger Games. What’s on your mind?”

Will groaned. No, no, not now. All he wanted was some time alone with Nico. Was that too much to ask for? “Just sorta worried about if we’re gonna have another war by the end of the summer?”

Nico snorted. “Liar.”

Will thumped the back of his head against the tree that they were sitting under. “Do I _have_ to?” he whined.

“Do you want me to force it out of you? I can be very persuasive.” Nico waggled his fingers in warning.

“No, no! I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you.” Will didn’t need Nico to embarrass him in front of everyone in a tickle battle again. “But…promise you won’t laugh.”

“Cross my heart.” Nico solemnly marked his chest.

Will blinked and scowled as Nico’s face blurred, mentally cursing when it didn’t come back into focus. “Well, there’s a…problem. And I know that this sounds weird coming from me and all, since I’m a son of Athena and all-“

“Will, you’re rambling again.” Nico poked him.

Will winced. “Ah, sorry. But, um, my eyes…”

“What about them?”

“They’re having trouble focusing on things. It started a few days ago, when things a few feet away started looking blurry. I didn’t really pay attention to it. But now it’s getting worse! For example, your face is blurred. Well, not your entire face, it’s just blurred at the edges. But yeah.” Will looked away.

Nico stared at him, before grunting and standing up. “And you didn’t think to tell anyone in the infirmary about this?”

Will glanced back at him, confused. “Well, I was going to borrow some of their textbooks and look through them for answers, but I didn’t get the chance to ask since Alex kicked me out early.”

“Get up.” Nico reached his hand out towards him and Will grasped it, yelping a little when Nico pulled him up almost effortlessly. “We’re going there to figure out why your eyes are giving you so much trouble.”

“Um, are you sure? Because I should really fix this myself, I can do it-“

“Shut up and come on!” Nico was still holding Will’s hand, so when he started marching towards the infirmary, Will was dragged stumbling with him.

They made the journey in almost complete silence, only a few greetings from friends and a few greetings back punctuating it. Will was stressing out in his head. Children of Athena weren’t supposed to have problems, he should’ve asked for the textbooks before he left, what would Alice and Alex do when Nico dragged him back in there after they had kicked him out.

“Hello, Alice!” Nico greeted as he opened the door to the infirmary. Will started praying to every god that he could think of, which was quite a lot.

Alice glanced up from where she was sorting files. “Ah, hello, Nico-Solace, I kicked you out!”

“His idea, not mine!” Will defended himself, squinting to focus on Alice.

“Yeah, I’m just dragging him in here to check something out. We won’t be long. See you later!” Nico started walking down the hallway, tugging Will along with him.

“You are the worst boyfriend ever,” Will grumbled.

“Shut up, you know you love me,” Nico teased.

“True.”

After a few more minutes of walking, Nico stopped and knocked on a door. A voice yelped, and shuffling noises followed. Will raised an eyebrow, while Nico grinned.

The door’s lock clicked, and the knob turned as the door swung open to reveal Alex. Zhe broke out into a smile. “Hey, di Angelo! What’s up? I was just sorting some stuff out with Laura.”

“Okay. Hi, Laura.”

A face popped out from behind Alex-zher girlfriend, Laura Kingston from Demeter. “Uh, hi?”

“Listen, there’s sort of a problem here.”

“And what is that?” Then Alex looked up and saw Will. “Solace! Didn’t I kick you out for the day? How did you even get past Alice? She’s immune to whatever Aphrodite charms you boyfriend has,” zhe scowled.

“I know, but I’m dragging Will in here as a patient, not a worker. Mind if we step in?” Nico smiled.

Alex pinched the bridge of zher nose and sighed. “Sure, sure. Come in.” Zhe swung the door open.

Nico dragged Will in against his protests ( _again_ ), and pushed him down on the cot in the room. Will yelped at the sudden impact. Nico giggled and sat down beside him.

Laura shut the door and pulled up two chairs, offering one to Alex. Zhe smiled and thanked her before dragging her chair in front of Will and Nico. “So, what’s the problem?” zhe inquired while Laura drew up her chair beside zhers.

Nobody said a word until Nico rammed his elbow in Will’s ribs. “Ow!” Will complained.

“You tell them. It’s not really my problem, it’s yours.”

Will glared, but faced Alex. “Um, my eyes have been, uh, weird lately.”

Alex nodded. “Yup. Probably because you’re tired from keeping yourself up. We get so many Athena kids for this, as you already know.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like that! I’m not tired, but everything is just…” Will waved his hand as he searched for the word. “…gradually losing focus, somehow.”

“Come again?”

“Okay, it’s like this. I can see your face fine, even though it’s blurred at the edges. But the poster on the wall?” Will pointed at a colorful splotch that he hoped was a poster. “I cannot make heads nor tails of it.”

“Hm.” Alex whipped out zher hand. “How many fingers am I holding up?” Zhe held up two fingers.

“…Two.”

“Okay. Hey, Laura, babe, can you stand up against the wall and hold up any amount of fingers?”

“Sure, Ale.” Laura pushed her chair out of the way and stood with her back to the wall. She held up one hand, but that was all that Will could make out. “How many fingers am I holding up, Will?”

“Um…” Will couldn’t even tell if she _was_ holding up any fingers. “Three?”

Laura shook her head, and Will’s heart sank. “Four.”

“Ah, definitely an eye problem. I’m too lazy to drag out the letters and numbers chart right now, sorry.” Alex smiled sheepishly. “Do you want me to do my thing?”

“Well, Will?” Nico asked. “Do you want Alex to do zher thing?”

“Sure, I guess…”

“Great!” Alex leaned forward and pressed zher hand against Will’s forehead. Alex had a power similar to Nico’s, except that zhe could sense medical problems and their severity in seconds instead of feelings. Zhe didn’t like to use it, but it did have its benefits.

“Ah, okay, I think I’ve got it,” Alex announced after a minute or two, leaning back in zher chair. Zhe looked a bit dazed.

“What is it? Am I going blind? Is it really fatigue? Is it some sickness? A cancer? A-“

Nico clamped his hand over Will’s mouth. “Uh, why don’t you tell us what it is?” he asked. Will glared down at him.

“Alright, Will, get ready for the official diagnosis.” Alex started patting on zher legs in the rhythm of a drumroll. “C’mon, Laura, drumroll with me!”

Laura sat back down in her chair. “You’re ridiculous,” she scoffed, but joined zher anyways.

“Can we skip the theatrics?” Nico sighed.

“Sorry, I can never pass up a good drumroll!” Alex clasped her hands together and pointed them at Will. “Technically you’re right about the whole ‘help-me-I’m-going-blinder-than-Terezi’ thing.”

Will shoved Nico’s hand off his mouth. “Blinder than _who_?”

“Oh, yeah, you don’t read Homestuck. It doesn’t matter! Anyways, you’re not going blind-not exactly.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You need glasses.”

The room was in stunned silence, until Nico burst out laughing.

“I’m-I’m sorry, but he-He thought he was going blind-Blind! Haha, oh my gods-I can’t-“ Nico rolled onto the floor laughing. Laura was trying to stifle laughter, and Alex just smiled in a way that said “This makes me very uncomfortable.”

“You promised not to laugh!” Will whined, kicking Nico in his side. Nico yelped and sat up, still laughing a little.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. But you were so concerned about going blind or having some disease and it’s just-You need glasses!” He broke down into another fit of giggles.

“Riiiiiiight. Ignoring the giggling son of Aphrodite on the floor…” Alex scooted away from Nico. “Your eyes are myopic, or in other words nearsighted. So you’re gonna need glasses. Luckily for you, this is the ophthalmology room, so we’ve got an unholy amount of glasses lying around. From what I’ve felt in your head, you’re like a, uh…16, 15/20?” Zhe opened a cabinet and started rummaging through it. “10/20, 11/20-since when did we have 20/200 in here?-20/40, 45/200, uh…Aha! This should work! Oh, wait…”

Will squinted. “Did you find something?”

“Let me put it this way: I found glasses that should work, but Barney the Dinosaur is all over them.” Nico started laughing again. “You want them, Solace?”

“Uh, _no_.” Will shuddered.

“Wise choice.” Alex resumed zher search, and the only sound was zher shuffling for a few minutes. Then zhe let out a whoop of triumph. “Got it!”

Will perked up. “Really?”

Alex emerged from the closet, holding something in zher hands, and knocked the door shut with zher hip. “Yeah, I got it! Hang on a sec.” Zhe walked over to him and opened up a bright blue case. “Hope blue’s your color, Solace.”

“It is,” Nico promised.

“Nico!”

“Chillax, Solace.” Alex took the glasses out of the case and unfolded the arms. “You ready?” Before Will could answer, zhe shoved the glasses onto his face.

“Ah! Alex, you could’ve taken my eye out!” Will hissed, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Open up your eyes, Solace. The world is brand-new!”

Will whimpered and poked at the cool metal now resting on his face. “It feels funny.”

“C’mon! I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, spleeeeeeeeendiiiiiiiiid. Tell me, princess, when did you last let your heart decide? Don’t leave me hanging, Jasmine!”

“Fine,” Will huffed, and tentatively opened his eyes. His jaw dropped.

Will could see now, and nothing was blurred. He could make out the poster on the wall-which was a diagram of the human eye, by the way-and Laura sitting awkwardly on her chair. Alex was smirking at him, and he could make out every freckle on zher smug face. He looked down to see Nico staring up at him, almost awestruck, and internally celebrated when he realized his boyfriend’s face wasn’t blurred anymore.

“Well?” Alex asked. “I can open your eyes, take you wonder by won-“

“I can see.”

“Duh.”

“Nothing’s blurred. I can see!” Will leapt up and pumped his fist in the air. “Yes!”

“Hey, don’t break the glasses, I don’t know if they’re insured or not,” Alex protested.

Will grinned. “Thank you, Alex!” He wrapped zher up in a big hug.

“Solace. Neither of us are single.”

“I know, I know.” He released zher. “But thank you so much!”

“Anytime.”

Laura stood up and went back to the wall. “How many fingers am I holding up?” she asked, holding up four fingers.

“Four.”

She smiled shyly. “The glasses work!”

“Great.” Suddenly Nico was at Will’s side, and he pulled him down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Will blushed, while Alex wolf-whistled and Laura frowned at Alex.

“So, we’ll be leaving now,” Nico announced, his hand sliding down to wrap around Will’s.

“You do that. Me and Laura will continue sorting stuff out. Jeez, no wonder Kayla assigned us here, that closet is _loco_ ,” Alex grumbled.

“Did Kayla really assign you here, or did you assign yourselves here?” Will teased.

Alex glared at him. “I will kick you out of the infirmary again tomorrow, Solace,” zhe snapped, although zher ears reddened.

“See you!” he replied cheerfully.

Nico scoffed. “Your banter never ceases to amuse me,” he commented as he and Will left the room. The door slammed shut behind them, and the sound of a closet door opening and Alex yelling something about unorganized glasses followed.

“Well, I suppose that’s the best part of working with Alex,” Will decided. “Always fun to talk to.”

“Mm.”

Will pushed his glasses awkwardly up his nose. Gods, he was going to have to get used to these. He started to wonder what his other friends would think. Lou Ellen and Cecil would most likely tease him, but not for very long. Jason Grace from Hermes already had them, so he could show Will how to care for them and all of that. And plenty of kids in the Athena cabin already had glasses, which was pretty stereotypical since they were all smart. So Will guessed that he didn’t really have much to worry about.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noted Nico glancing up at him, then looking away. “I look that different, huh?” he joked.

Nico jumped, apparently surprised to be caught looking. “Well, of course. Glasses change a person’s appearance. I should know, regarding my parentage and all.”

“Mm-hmm. And how changed am I?”

“Pretty changed.”

“Define that.”

“You definitely look different. And the bright blue does suit you, even if it makes your eyes seem blue too.”

“Oh, so you like me with glasses better than without glasses?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Are we really going to have this debate?”

“Oh, c’mere, you.”

Nico yelped as Will picked him up. “Will! Put me down!”

“Nope.” Will gave Nico a big hug. “Not until you answer my question.”

Nico struggled for a second, until he stopped and sighed. “Fine. You look great without glasses, but you look a thousand times better with them.”

“Good. So you want me to keep them?”

Nico laughed. “What do you think?”

Will laughed back and leaned in to give him a kiss. Of course, his new glasses ending up slamming into Nico’s temple, and Will nearly dropped Nico when that happened. But it didn’t really matter to him in that moment.

Will’s eyes were alright, and he finally had his problem solved.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting this to be over 4,000 words wow.  
> So I hoped you liked this little AU thing! Alex and Alice can be found in action in my other stories, such as Devil-Spawn (please don’t ask) and How Not to Get Your OTP Together. Along with my other various one-shots. I’m also planning to do a fanfiction with Alex as the star!  
> My other writing accounts can be found at WattPad and FanFiction (TailsDoll13 for both of them). FanFiction is my main one (running since 2012 yo woo) so if you want a good story look there. My Tumblr is autisticwillsolace.  
> Bye for now, and please check out my other fics!  
> Deranged Shadow Fangirl


End file.
